Turn me on to the black parade
by Hunneybee
Summary: Hmmmm, Theresa uses a new power and gets a little angry with Jay....


(",)Hi guys!!! Ok so this is the next instalment, I'm not gonna have them as one story, but as a series!!! Theresa is going tp be slightly O.O.C. in this fic but only like for a little while, and then she reverts to the Theresa that we all know and love :P

Okay this is kinda like a mini warning…. if you need the toilet desperately, or you are thirsty and/or hungry, go do whatever NOW!!! Cuz this story is incredibly looong!!!! lol so grab a cool drink, and a bag of crisps (or whatever) and prepare for a really long read!! (",) lmao

WARNING!!!!!: If the suggestion of sex offends you please people, don't carry on reading…..cuz this will just upset you. Oh and there is language in here….

DISCLAMER: SIGH you know the more I do this the more disheartened I get!!! Nope don't own and never will!!! I also don't own the lyrics of 'Welcome to the black parade' by (drum roll please) My Chemical Romance…. And 'Turn me on' by Norah Jones (BTW- if you guys really wanna have the full effect of this story, play the songs quietly in the background, if you can handle the noise, it just helps the reader really visualise the story unfolding!!! lol 'k I'll shut up now!!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JAY, ATLANTA!!!!! NOOOOO!!" Theresa sobbed, shutting her eyes, wanting to block out the scene of her best friend and the guy she loved, about to get squashed by one of Cronus's giants. As she closed her eyes, Theresa felt a great surge of energy flow through her, making her feel as if she had just touched a live wire.

"Huh?..." Theresa opened her eyes feeling even worse. "…what the HELL is happening to me??? Why do I feel like this?"

Theresa looked up in time to see the giant's foot descending towards Jay and Atlanta, who were currently entangled in one of the gang's nets, and she suddenly felt a surge of emotion flowing through her, so strong and pure, that she felt terrified by it.

Atlanta and Jay glanced in loving sadness at Theresa and Archie, who were being held imprisoned on the damp wall by shackles, saying their final, silent, goodbye's.

That powerful flow of energy swept through Theresa again, this time more focused and forced, and suddenly Theresa's vision grew blurry. Her fury and feelings of utter helplessness at not being able to save her friends lives suddenly coalesced, merging as one absolutely astonishing force.

Archie, feeling the energy building up in Theresa, glanced over, and nearly had heart failure. Theresa's eyes had turned soulless obsidian, and blue, tendril-like vein things were covering her face and arms, and her hair was a midnight black. He didn't say a word when he saw Theresa concentrate on something, and the next second he felt the shackles give, as he slid to the ground alongside the extremely scary looking Theresa.

A sudden wind came out of nowhere, whipping and howling all around them, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare in awed bewilderment. Theresa started to focus her energies into saving the two teens trapped in the net, letting those feelings control what she was doing, and suddenly the earth started to rumble and shake, causing the giant with his foot raised in mid-air to stumble backwards and flail about, before falling.

"What is _happening_??" Cronus screamed, catching sight of Theresa and Archie, both unchained, "And who let those two free?? You fools!!" but when he took a closer look he suddenly realised who was responsible for everything that had just happened.

"Ahhhh…. Theresa I see that your powers are growing, WITCH!!" Cronus started towards the pair, who had no weapons to defend themselves with, and as he approached, Theresa turned to him with a chilling smile that made Cronus stop his movements.

"Oh you DON'T wanna mess with _me _Cronus!! I've had the crappiest week, so don't even try!!" She smirked when she saw the God of Time hesitate, but the pause was only momentary as Cronus got over the shock of Theresa's new look and attitude.

"Oh, but I would LOVE to see the extents of your powers my dear!" He replied sarcastically, walking ever closer to her and Archie.

"Very well, just don't say that I didn't warn you." Theresa started to quietly murmur an incantation, making the wind rush faster through the room, causing Odie, Neil and Herry to hold onto a pillar for support.

Cronus laughed as he started to walk closer, "Really child, is that all you can manage?" Theresa just ignored him and carried on with the incantation, slowly progressing louder and louder as Cronus approached within striking distance of the pair.

"The prophesy ends now!" Cronus snarled, raising his scythes, preparing to strike out at Theresa.

"THERESA….. Noooo" The rest of the team, besides Archie, who realised what was going to happen, screamed.

Theresa and Archie looked at one another, and grinned. Archie quickly pulled Theresa closer, just as her chant reached its end. The two held onto one another tightly, anchoring each other, as the wind whirled around them, creating an impenetrable wall which Cronus could not breach, no matter how hard he tried.

Theresa started to chant again, this time something else. The wind's velocity was suddenly directed towards Cronus, who screamed in rage, before quickly creating a portal, "You have won the battle, witch, but you have not won the war!" He declared ominously before disappearing through his star studded portal.

Theresa sighed as she slowed the wind down to a harmless, yet refreshing breeze, while the others slowly stood up and ran to free Jay and Atlanta from their bonds.

"AHHHHAAAHHH!!!!!" Theresa spun around ready to battle with whatever had just sprung up, but found nothing. She glanced at Neil, who had screamed, and tried to focus on him but could not seem to, everything appeared as if it was at the end of an incredibly long tunnel, with only a small amount of words filtering through to Theresa.

"Neil… What's wron'??" Theresa's words seemed to have difficulty issuing from her mouth. Archie glanced at Theresa in concern when he heard her talking to Neil.

"Y-you!!! Do you realise how **hideous** you look right at this second? Ya know, the whole evil witch thing just does no-……" Neil's voice slowly faded as he realised the pretty strawberry blonde wasn't even listening to him, she seemed to be swaying on her feet.

"Theresa are you feeling well?" Odie questioned seeing her eyes glaze over.

Theresa stared at the African-American boy in utter confusion, she could see his lips moving and was almost positive he WAS saying something, but for the life of her she just could not hear him. 'Weird' she thought abstractly just before her vision faded and she crumpled to the floor

"Theresa!!!!" Odie and Neil cried out at the same time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A COUPLE OF DAY'S LATER……

_When I was a young boy,_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band._

As Atlanta stood in front of Theresa's bedroom she could hear the faint sounds of music…. Wait was that? No it couldn't be…. Theresa NEVER listened to punk rock, the only person who really did in their house was Archie!! She was always the mellow one, with the calming music…. So why…? Atlanta shook her head in confusion.

She gently knocked on her best friend's door. "Hey Terrie, can I come in?" She asked softly. Just then Jay walked up to the door, giving the younger girl a questioning glance when Theresa did not answer. Atlanta gave up with a soft sigh walking away with stooped shoulders, shaking her head in defeat.

Jay stared at the wooden door for a few seconds, before mentally (and physically) girding his loins and slowly opening the resident psychic's bedroom door.

"Gaahh" He yelped in surprise as he ducked, avoiding being conked on the head by a ceramic mug. He looked up in surprise, to see Theresa standing there with a furious expression on her face glancing wildly about the room for another weapon to chuck at Jay's head.

_He said, "Son when you grow up,_

_would you be the saviour of the broken, _

_the beaten and the damned?"_

_He said "Will you defeat them,_

_your demons, and all the non-believers, _

_the plans that they have made?"_

_"Because one day I'll leave you,_

_A phantom to lead you in the summer,_

_To join The Black Parade."_

"I told you, I don't wanna talk to ANY of you!!" She snarled.

Jay just stared calmly at Theresa occasionally dodging miscellaneously thrown objects. Once he realised that there were no more objects for Theresa to try and maim him with, he carefully approached her.

_Sometimes I get the feeling _

_she's watching over me._

"You want to talk about what happened that day with Cronus now?" He asked gently slowly gaining more ground with her.

"NO!!" She replied vehemently, close to breaking down in tears. Jay inched closer to her and Theresa did not back away.

"Theresa, please, talk to me. We're all worried sick! When you passed out we thought that something really bad had happened, especially when Chiron gave you a clean bill of health and you refused to talk to any of us for days!!!" He came up in front of her and gentle placed his arms around her slender waist.

_And other times I feel like I should go._

_When through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets._

_And when you're gone we want you all to know._

Theresa let out an anguished sob as she lent against Jay's chest. "I don't….." sob "what's happening…It's all" Hiccup "blurry… and then I could have killed you…. but the power" sob "…. it was so, so…." Hiccup "and he called me a WITCH!!!" She wailed at the end of her intelligible tirade

"Shhhh…." He said gently. "…just let it all out, you've been bottling this up since the fight haven't you?" Theresa nodded in response the tears slowing down gradually as she started to feel calmer and less stressed.

"Now why didn't you come to one of us and talk hmmm?" Jay tipped her heart shaped face up gently, wiping off the residual tears. Theresa sniffled slightly as she gave Jay a small 'thank you' smile.

"'Cuz I thought you guys might be a little wary of me after what happened, seeing as how I totally made Neil freak out!" She mumbled softly, feeling a little silly now that she voiced her idea out aloud.

Jay gave her a slight smile and said, "You do realize your talking about NEIL right? The boy-wonder who thinks that if he dislikes something then his word is law, and that particular thing is branded and labelled a 'horrendous' thing right?

"Yeah, I guess your right" She gave a tiny laugh "Why would I listen to Neil anyway? Hmmmm thanks Jay, for everything I… I love you" She stated softly, but Jay heard her, loud and clear, and he had an incredibly large 'cat that ate the mouse' grin on his face.

He stared into her beautiful green eyes "I love you too Ter"

_We'll carry on,_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And in my heart I can't contain it_

_The anthem won't explain it._

_A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams_

_Your misery and hate will kill us all._

_So paint it black and take it back_

_Let's shout it loud and clear_

_Defiant to the end we hear the call_

As he was leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips, he realised what song had been playing on the radio for the past 30 minutes or so. He raised his head and gave her a questioning look that seemed to say 'Where in the world did you get this music from?'

_To carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_Your weary widow marches_

Theresa giggled softly "Uh it's Archie's, I kinda borrowed it, like, last week cuz I was REALLY upset!!!" She replied sheepishly. Jay gave a silent head shake and finally lent down to kiss the woman that he loved.

_On and on we carry through the fears_

_Ooh oh ohhhh_

_Disappointed faces of your peers_

_Ooh oh ohhhh_

_Take a look at me cause I could not care at all_

_Do or die, you'll never make me_

_Because the world will never take my heart_

_Go and try, you'll never break me_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part_

_I won't explain or say I'm sorry_

_I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar_

_Give a cheer for all the broken_

_Listen here, because it's who we are_

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_

_Just a boy, who had to sing this song_

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_

_I! don't! care!_

_Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)_

_Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)_

_Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)_

Jay slowly lifted his head, sighing. He really wanted to go further with Theresa, but the thing was, she was still slightly emotionally unstable, and putting that kind of decision on her plate right then seemed a little unfair.

Theresa whimpered slightly as she felt Jay draw them away from that brink, she realised exactly what Jay was doing and she wanted to forge ahead in her new discovery, but she knew that she would have to put up a great argument to Jay, before he caved.

"I think I should be going now." Jay said in a slightly husky voice, carefully standing up off of the bed.

"Mmmhmmmm… Theresa muttered slightly unfocused. Jay gave an incredibly male self-satisfied grin at the pretty girl's utter distractedness. He lent down to give her another quick kiss, which turned into a make out session with Theresa trying really hard to convince him to stay.

"Maybe next time, Ter…. when your emotions are not so loopy" He gave her his 'sweet' smile and Theresa said goodbye back.

Just as Jay was heading to the door, another cd come on, one more commonly found in Theresa's music collection.

_Like a flower waiting to bloom _

_Like a lightbulb in a dark room _

_I'm just sitting here waiting for you _

_To come on home and turn me on _

"Jay…." He turned as he heard Theresa softly say his name.

"Yea-….. Oh holy fu- friggin' mother of…!!!" Jay exclaimed as he caught sight of

what Theresa had on, or, to be precise, what she didn't have on.

Theresa stood in her lacy underwear with an inviting look on her face and nothing

more.

"Uh…. Ummmm…. Th-Theresa… Uh… I…." Jay's voice slowly faded as he tried

his hardest not to stare at Theresa's scantily clad body, but giving up when his eyes

decided to stop listening to his brain and start listening to another part of his anatomy.

'Traitors' He thought desperately as he gulped, trying to dislodge the lump that had

gotten caught in his oesophagus.

"Jay, I don't want to be alone tonight…" Theresa began only to be interrupted by

Jay's slight self-depreciating snort

"Trust me Theresa, if I had to stay the night, it would not be to comfort you…" He

said cockily. "…so maybe we should talk about this when you aren't so shaken up…"

Jay smiled softly.

Theresa sent Jay an annoyed glance that told him she didn't appreciate his

interruption "As I was saying… I don't want you to go, stay with me for the night."

Jay opened his mouth to say something but Theresa quickly glided over to him and

gently placed a finger on his lips, effectively shutting him up. "And yes I know that if

you stay the night, you're not going to comfort me, I don't want comfort Jay, I want

_you_!!

Jay tried to form a coherent thought, but unfortunately with Theresa's lingerie covered body so close to his own, he found it incredibly hard to remember his own name.

He shifted uncomfortably, his pants were feeling a little too tight at the moment and for the life of him, he could not recall what he had wanted to say in reply to Theresa's statement, all he could think of was her soft warm body that was pressed sweetly up against his own rock hard one. 'Oh man' He thought in desperation as he glanced down into Theresa's upturned face 'I'm totally sunk!!!'

_Like the desert waiting for the rain _

_Like a school kid waiting for the spring _

_Im just sitting here waiting for you _

_To come on home and turn me on _

"Jay, PLEASE!!! I'm begging you, I want this to happen. Don't make me beg again"

Jay found himself slowly letting his resistance crumble, as he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Theresa's sweet mouth.

As he pulled away from the drugging kiss he stared at Theresa's serene face and found that, this time, he just could not walk away. He swore softly as he quickly spun around and hurried to the door. Theresa's eyes popped open in hurt bewilderment but then softened and dilated with feminine amusement and arousal as she realised what Jay was doing.

Jay gave her a confident smile as he swung the door shut, clicked the lock into place, and slowly started to meander towards her. "Now, where were we?" He questioned, almost mockingly, as he drew closer. Theresa gave him a delighted smile, but before she could reply, Jay answered his own question "Hmmmm… I think we were around… about…. here!" He exclaimed scooping a squealing and laughing Theresa up into his arms and in two quick strides, dumping her gentle onto the bed, following suit and giving her a mind numbing kiss at the same time.

Theresa gave a husky giggle as they both broke apart for air. "You know, I think you might have missed a few spots!" She gave him a cheeky grin.

Jay felt a rumble of laughter well up within him, and let it out. "Theresa, by the end of this I promise, nothing will be left out, I'll make you moan and scream, and I swear to Zeus, if it takes me all night, I will know every inch of your body…. Intimately." Jay gave her an assured smile, proceeding to do exactly as he had promised

_My poor heart it's been so dark _

_Since you've been gone _

_After all you're the one who turns me off _

_You're the only one who can turn me back on _

_My hi-fi is waiting for a new tune _

_My glass is waiting for some fresh ice cubes _

_I'm just sitting here waiting for you _

_To come on home and turn me on _

_Turn me on_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwwwahahahahahahahaa

Hmmmm now I wonder how many people thought that this was gonna be an A/T fic? lol sorry to disappoint guys…. but I really don't have that great a talent to write a story like that, so I'll just stock to the originals!!

Oh and uh just wanted to say that the whole kinda 'evil Theresa' thing? okay she wasn't really evil, but that's not the point!!, the point is that I just wanted to thank jennieman, cuz her story "A New Twist" kinda inspired me to put that whole bit in!!! So jenn…. thanks even though it was indirectly, your genius helped me big time!! lmao

Okay guys (I know you all most probably wanna kill me round about now!! lol) but…. I'm REALLY sorry that I had to leave you there, and JUST when the good stuff is about to happen….;P but I swear on all that is sacred to me, you will get all da juicy details in the next chappie….. lmfao you dirty little people!!! hahahaha that's kinda like the pot calling the kettle black (or perverted, whichever you believe fits more!!), huh?

So can any of you guess which person is up next? Well I promised you that I wouldn't keep you waiting too long, so the next one is Jay's!!!! (",) all you guys get ready for a little (wait wat am I saying? I meant a lot!) smut the next time!!! lol

Soooo from your happy, if not slightly insane and perverted author, Honey:

Catch all of ya on the flip side!!! Luv me


End file.
